El vuelo de las hojas
by Shuleecitaa
Summary: Hanabi fue criada bajo el ojo crítico de su padre, y con la responsabilidad de ser la esperanza del clan luego del fracaso de Hinata. Pero cuando las emociones le sobrepasaban, él venía con su fresca sonrisa a llevarla hacía la libertad. KonohamaruxHanabi


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo hago ésto sin animo de lucro, y con el único propósito de traumarlos con mis páridas sin sentido :D. **

**_Let's go ppl!_**

-

* * *

**_Diccionario previo:_**

**Okaa-san**: Mamá

* * *

**Pasado  
**

_Tan sólo quiero que sepas quién soy... _

* * *

Una niña pequeña jadeaba, sentada debajo de un hermoso sauce. Abrazaba sus piernas con sus manos y de vez en cuando se soplaba algunas raspaduras en sus huesudas rodillas. No quería llorar ni lamentarse, pero le dolía mucho. Sus ojitos de un blanco inmaculado querían derramar lágrimas que sus párpados no dejaban escapar.

Si tan sólo su padre fuera un poco más compasivo, sólo un poco.

"¡Hola!" Saludó de repente una voz.

La niña dio un respingo, asustada. En cuanto volteó su temerosa mirada, apareció a sus ojos un niño de aparentemente su misma edad, con el cabello castaño y una alegre sonrisa similar a la de un chico rubio que siempre hacía idioteces.

Él se sentó a su lado sin pedir siquiera su permiso, y siguió sonriendo de aquella contagiosa manera.

"Mi nombre es Konohamaru… ¿Tú quién eres?" Preguntó el niño, curioso. Ella se encogió en su lugar, tapando con sus manos sus heridas y sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrosaban al hacerlo.

"Ha-Hanabi…" Balbuceó, mirando hacía otro lugar. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con otras personas de su edad, lo único que hacía era entrenar y su padre no le permitía socializar con los demás niños, ya que aquello la distraería de su objetivo.

Volverse más fuerte.

"¡Nunca te he visto por aquí! ¿Eres de Konoha?" Los castaños y picaros ojos de Konohamaru se agrandaron para poder contemplarla mejor, intentando reconocerla. Ella hizo un mohín con su boca, sintiéndose levemente disgustada ante la pregunta de él.

"P-Por supuesto que soy de aquí. Pertenezco al mejor clan, el clan Hyuuga" Respondió llena de orgullo; mas se podía entrever cierto deje de resentimiento, que un simple niño de ocho años no podría identificar.

"¡Oh! ¡Eres una de los ojos de muerto!" Le dijo, sorprendido.

Ella se dio vuelta con rapidez, lastimando su cuello en el proceso. Jamás se había sentido tan ofendida como en ese momento. Era una niña silenciosa y obediente, pero ese crío se había pasado, ¡Cómo que ojos de muerto!

¡Había insultado a su clan!

"Y tú eres… eres…" Murmuró, con la ira contenida. Sus manos se acumularon inconscientemente de chakra y el pequeño Konohamaru tembló ante la vista "¡Un idiota!"

El castaño no alcanzó a correr, cuando sintió un puño en su cara.

-

-

-

-

Había pasado un año desde ese accidente, y Hanabi aún no podía olvidar lo furiosa que se había puesto al escuchar como aquel chiquillo insultaba su linaje de sangre. Su personalidad había salido a flote, rompiéndole un diente con su golpe. Lo había visto un par de veces por la aldea –acompañado fielmente por un niño de anteojos y una niña de dos coletas, y otras veces con el rubio idiota del que su hermana estaba enamorada– y el diente seguía sin crecerle. Se sintió un poco culpable por haberle hecho daño. Pero se lo merecía, había insultado a su amado clan.

Las veces que lo cruzaba, él le daba una sonrisa nerviosa y se escondía detrás de la niña de dos coletas, que la miraba a ella violentamente, como desafiándola a dañarlo de nuevo. Ella no le prestaba atención, pero aún así, le devolvía una mirada igual de desafiante.

Lo veía también en la academia, haciendo bromas por doquier y molestando a todos los senseis, principalmente a Iruka. Al parecer él y Naruto le habían cogido manía al pobre Umino.

Un día, en cuanto caminaba en soledad por los pasillos, lo encontró hamacándose en el árbol que se encontraba frente al edificio, sorprendentemente callado y con la mirada ausente. Hanabi sintió curiosidad, y se acercó. Era increíble no ver a Konohamaru haciendo travesuras y, además solo, sin la compañía de sus dos inseparables amigos.

Estaba tan intrigada por aquello, que se acercó a él, llegando a un lado de la hamaca. Konohamaru la miró impresionado, y enseguida se tapó la cara con las manos, temeroso.

"¡No vuelvas a pegarme por favor!" Gritó, aún detrás de sus brazos.

La castaña chasqueó la lengua ante la actitud del pequeño Sarutobi. En ese año había cambiado radicalmente, y la tímida Hanabi que ante una acusación así se hubiera puesto a pedir disculpas torpemente al estilo Hinata había evolucionado a una Hanabi un poco más fría y calculadora, quien no se doblegaría a pedir disculpas de ningún tipo. Sí, el entrenamiento con su padre era tan duro que incluso había repercutido en su carácter.

"No voy a hacerte daño, no seas llorica" Dijo la niña, mirándolo con desdén. La inocente percepción de Konohamaru no sentía como ella hablaba con arrogancia, pasando por alto aquella mirada de soberbia.

"¿Y entonces a qué viniste aquí?" Inquirió, confundido.

La Hyuuga apartó la vista, concentrándose en un punto especial que habitaba en el suelo, "Sólo me acerqué a… a… creí ver algo extraño aquí". Se sentía una estúpida, de las mejores. Seguramente aquel niño idiota no se creería su mentira y pensaría que ella se acercó porque estaba preocupada por él, o algo así. Una estupidez, si se le permitía decir algo.

Pero Konohamaru no la miró con suspicacia y desconfianza, todo lo contrario, se levantó dando un respingo y se puso en una posición –ridícula– de ataque, mirando todo alrededor.

"¡Viste algo extraño! ¿Y si son enemigos? ¡Salgan cobardes, y enfréntense al gran Konohamaru Sarutobi, el próximo Hokage de Konoha!"

Hanabi sintió como una ceja le temblaba por la impresión. Jamás pensó que alguien podía ser tan… bruto. Si su padre la viera juntarse con gente como ese crío, se avergonzaría de ella. Y ni hablar de los demás miembros del clan. Sería completamente marginada de su familia.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en los cuales Konohamaru lanzaba un discurso sobre su gran poder y lo invencible que era, mientras la niña seguía sin poder creer lo que veía. Cuando pensó que había cometido una idiotez acercándose hacía ese lugar, se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero la voz chillona del pequeño Sarutobi la detuvo.

"¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?" Ella se giró, clavando sus fríos irises en los castaños de él. Sabía que no tenía por qué responderle, pero tenía la necesidad de ponerle en claro que no se quedaría ni un minuto más allí.

"Pues a mi casa, ¿Dónde si no? Yo no dispongo de tanto tiempo como vosotros. Necesito entrenar para ser digna en mi clan" Al igual que un año atrás había mucho rencor en su voz, pero Konohamaru seguía sin darse cuenta de aquel oscuro sentimiento.

"Oh…" Murmuró algo apenado. Hanabi se dijo a sí misma que esa faceta de él no concordaba con su imagen de niño alegre de siempre. "¡Te acompaño!" Soltó de repente, llegando a su lado.

La simple idea la horrorizó.

"¿Acaso no tienes alguna otra cosa qué hacer?" Lucía irritada, y no era para menos. Ni siquiera eran amigos y el idiota ese ya la trataba con confianza.

"Pues… la verdad no. Naruto-niichan está de misión con su equipo, y Moegi-chan y Udon-kun están enfadados conmigo, al igual que Iruka-sensei y Ebisu-sensei" Al decir eso, su rostro perdió algo de calidez, por lo que la rápida mente de Hanabi dedujo que la razón de su ¿tristeza? Era que sus compañeros estaban enojados con él.

Decidió no hacer ningún comentario, y continuó su camino hacía la mansión Hyuuga, en donde seguramente su padre la esperaba para seguir desarrollando su Byakugan. Apretó los puños. Era muy doloroso el entrenamiento con su Doujutsu, y siempre tenía visiones desagradables luego de cada entrenamiento. No le gustaba, pero debía hacerlo. Hinata había fallado otra vez, y su padre estaba mucho más exigente e irritado.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como Konohamaru caminaba a su lado, sin dejar de hablar y, al parecer, sin ser consiente que no lo estaba escuchando.

"… Entonces Ebisu-sensei me llama 'honorable nieto' y yo me enfurecí, ¡Es que es injusto! ¡Mi nombre es Konohamaru! Por lo que le contesté que deje de tratarme como si fuera un muñeco de aquel viejo que _chochea_ y me empiece a respetar por mi nombre. Cuando dije eso, todos se enfurecieron conmigo, ¡Incluso Moegi-chan y Udon-kun!"

Hanabi lo miró curiosa, y sintiéndose ligeramente identificada. Ella, algunas veces, también quería ser _Hanabi_ y no 'la hija del gran patriarca'. Pensó que Konohamaru podía pasar por algo parecido, al ser el nieto de Sandaime-sama.

"… No debe importarte…" La niña Hyuuga miraba al frente, ausente. Él se calló y dirigió su atención a ella, "Ellos no saben lo que es vivir a través de un título, y que todos esperen de ti más de lo que puedes dar, no lo saben…"

Ninguno habló luego de eso, y los vecinos que los cruzaban los miraban sorprendidos. Era extraño que unos niños de nueve años, rebosantes de energía –al menos Konohamaru– estuvieran tan silenciosos. Hanabi se sentía cómoda, y él aburrido.

"Eh, eres extraña" Dijo de repente Sarutobi, haciendo que ella se detenga y lo mire con el ceño fruncido, "¡Espera! ¡Espera!" Añadió, antes de que quisiera golpearlo de nuevo y quitarle otro diente, "Eres extraña… pero, ¡Me caes bien! ¡Gracias por tus palabras Hanabi-chan! ¡Le contaré a Moegi-chan y a Udon-kun que he hecho una nueva amiga!" Sin más, salió corriendo y la saludó efusivamente con la mano, yendo de vuelta en dirección a la academia.

Hanabi lo siguió con aquellas impolutas piedras blancas, que brillaban extrañas.

_« ¿Amiga…?» _

-

-

-

-

Era un día gris en la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Los aldeanos lloraban, los shinobis se encontraban destrozados. No había nadie en Konoha que no sintiera un dolor acongojante en su pecho. Ella podía comprender el dolor en la gente. Sandaime Hokage fue el hombre más amable y valeroso que había gobernado la villa, dejando su vida por su aldea.

Hanabi miraba la foto del Hokage, en donde se exponía su rostro con surcadas arrugas y una amable sonrisa. Era pequeña y no entendía mucho, pero una vez en su vida ya había ido a una ceremonia como esa, en el funeral de su madre. Recordaba pocas cosas, pero lo que había quedado grabado en su mente, fue que su hermana Hinata se acercó tímida a ella, y posó su mano en su hombro, diciendo unas palabras muy dulces para reconfortarla. Ese día había llorado desconsolada, y sólo Hinata había podido tranquilizarla.

En ese momento estaba al lado de su padre, y rodeada de toda la familia, excepto su primo y su hermana mayor, que se encontraba con sus respectivos equipos. La lluvia caía sobre ellos, siendo el único sonido que perturbaba el ambiente. Ese sonido, y el llanto de un niño desconsolado.

Hanabi miró a su derecha, descubriendo a Konohamaru, entre Iruka y Naruto, quien sollozaba desesperadamente, con las manos en sus ojos. Umino le decía unas palabras de afecto, pero el llanto no cesaba. Estaba destrozado.

Por un momento sintió la necesidad de ponerle una mano sobre el hombro y decirle unas palabras para tranquilizarlo. Después de todo, ella era… _su amiga_.

Sintió como la gente comenzaba a moverse, y la mano de su padre agarró firmemente la suya, arrastrándola. Ella no quería irse aún, pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba triste, no sólo por las muertes de shinobis de Konoha, si no porque sentía una congoja en su pecho que había aparecido en cuanto vio al pequeño Sarutobi.

En un momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando hacía la dirección donde estaba Konohamaru. La mano de su padre ya no sostenía la suya, y sus pies se detuvieron frente al niño, que seguía sollozando.

Había escapado de su padre, y debía apurarse, antes de que éste hiciera un escándalo. Iruka la miró sorprendido, y Konohamaru con una expresión indescifrable detrás de sus ojos hinchados. Ella posó su delicada mano en el hombro de él y le sonrió levemente, por primera vez, armonizando sus facciones.

"Todo estará bien… él estará siempre contigo"

_Todo estará bien Hanabi-chan… Okaa-san siempre estará con nosotras… _

Le sonrió una vez más, y se fue corriendo otra vez, con su padre.

Había dejado de llover y el sol iluminaba las mejillas levemente sonrosadas de la niña.

-

-

-

-

Habían pasado dos años desde la muerte del tercero. En ese tiempo habían ocurrido muchas cosas, el genin Uchiha Sasuke había escapado de Konoha, y enviaron a un escuadrón comandado por Shikamaru Nara a buscarlo, que fracasó en su misión. Uzumaki Naruto también se había marchado de la aldea para ir de viaje con su maestro Jiraiya, y desde ese día, Hinata Hyuuga no dejaba de entrenar, para superarse a sí misma. Y la principal perjudicada fue su hermana menor, Hanabi, quien la mayoría de veces era su contrincante.

Y debía admitir que su hermana mayor había mejorado muchísimo, al igual que ella. Gracias a los entrenamientos con su hermana, su primo y su padre, en ese momento podía exhibir orgullosa la bandana que la proclamaba como shinobi de Konoha.

¡Ya se había graduado como gennin!

Ese día elegirían los equipos, y ella rezaba que no le tocara uno demasiado fracasado. Sus compañeros eran buenos, pero el que mejor estaba yendo era Konohomaru, quien había progresado en muchas de sus técnicas. Algunas veces hablaba con él, pero sólo cuando éste estaba solo –escasos momentos– ya que le daba pena hablar con mucha gente alrededor. Konohomaru era su único amigo, el único que se le acercaba o la elogiaba cuando hacía algo bien.

Estaba comenzando a apreciarlo, y de verdad deseaba estar en su mismo equipo. Pero la desilusión le invadió en cuanto escuchó que el equipo de él eran aquellos dos niños que siempre lo acompañaban a todos lados –y la chica del pelo naranja, la tal Moegi, le había lanzado una mirada triunfante que no alcanzó a entender–.

Luego de que se escogieran los equipos, Hanabi fue hacía afuera, sentándose en un banco que había por allí, suspiró y esperó a que la llamaran para conocer a su sensei.

"¡EH, HANABI-CHAN!" Dio un respingo, y en cuanto levantó su cabeza, vio claramente al pequeño Sarutobi acercarse rápido hacía ella. Sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa flaqueó en cuanto vio que lo acompañaban sus dos compañeros de equipo.

"H-Hola…" Saludó, con un murmullo. No solía relacionarse bien con los amigos de Konohamaru. El chico, Udon, era normal y la trataba como a una más; con él estaba bastante bien, pero el problema era la chica, Moegi. Al parecer, desde el momento en que el castaño dijo que ella era su amiga, la muchacha de pelo naranja comenzó a odiarla. No era una mala persona, pero no se llevaba nada bien con ella.

Los dos respondieron, Udon algo desganado y Moegi cortante. Konohamaru no prestó atención a ese detalle.

"Es una lástima que los equipos no sean de a cuatro, ¡Estoy seguro que hubieras entrado en el nuestro Hanabi-chan!" Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con una pequeña mueca en los labios. Udon asintió, cálido. La niña del pelo naranja la fulminó con la mirada, y se cruzó de brazos.

"B-Bueno, yo me voy. Mi equipo me debe estar esperando" Se sentía incomoda, y aunque siempre la presencia de Konohamaru la tranquilizaba, en ese momento sólo le hacía sentir peor. Se levantó y se inclinó levemente a los tres niños, a modo de despedida. Los otros dos le respondieron el saludo –Moegi a regañadientes; Hanabi no podía entender por qué la niña la odiaba tanto–.

Konohamaru, por el contrario, agitó sus manos con entusiasmo y sonrió de una forma muy parecida a Naruto Uzumaki.

"¡Nos volveremos a ver Hanabi-chan!" Gritó y sin decir nada más, corrió hacía sus compañeros, que ya se habían ido.

_«Eso espero» _Se dijo a sí misma.

-

-

-

-

El día estaba nublado y la humedad se colaba por sus poros. Hacía sólo unos minutos que había parado de llover, y su traje negro estaba empapado. Más allá de eso, ella no se movía de su sitio. Al igual que hacía tres años, se encontraba en el funeral de un shinobi de Konoha. Sarutobi Asuma. _Sarutobi_.

No estaba con su padre, si no que se encontraba con sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei. Miró alternativamente al equipo ocho –en donde faltaba Shikamaru Nara– y a Kurenai Yuhi. Todos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras sus caras expresaban la tristeza que vivían por dentro.

Hanabi corrió un poco su mirada blanca, posándose sobre el muchacho castaño. Konohamaru tenía el rostro firme, mirando fijamente hacía la placa en donde estaba tallado el nombre de su tío. A diferencia del funeral de Sandaime, el muchacho no se encontraba llorando, y ni siquiera dejaba que la tristeza inundara sus facciones.

La menor de las Hyuuga debía admitir que aquello le daba curiosidad. Se acercó lo más disimulada que pudo hacía él, hasta quedar detrás, mirando su espalda. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al acto. Se sentía idiota.

"Hanabi-chan… sé que estás detrás" Antes de que la muchacha se diera cuenta, Konohamaru se giró y la miró fijo. Hanabi sintió como el color se iba rápidamente a sus pálidas mejillas. Él jamás la había mirado de esa forma. Tan intensa…

… pero a la vez tan vacía.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí?" Murmuró, como si estuviera diciendo alguna injuria. Él asintió, sin cambiar aquella expresión indiferente en su cara.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió entre ambos. No es que tuvieran muchas palabras para decirse, pero aquel mutismo le aplastaba considerablemente el pecho y estrujaba una parte de ella que no podía identificar bien. Quería decir algo para alivianar el ambiente y quitar aquella tensión insoportable, pero él se adelantó, sin quitar sus ojos del frente.

"Gracias" Pronunció repentinamente, sacándola de foco. Hanabi tenía la incertidumbre marcada en su bello rostro. Los labios del castaño se curvaron levemente hacía arriba, con amargura "Por tus palabras. El día del entierro de mi abuelo. Nunca te agradecí lo que me dijiste"

El sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensificó un poco más y el calor se apoderó de su piel. Carraspeó ligeramente, y desviando la mirada, contestó titubeante "Oh… de n-nada, supongo".

_«Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. ¡Idiota!»_

Mordió su labio nerviosamente, apretando sus dedos. Si seguía a ese ritmo, se estaría pareciendo peligrosamente a su hermana Hinata. Se horrorizó ante la idea. No es que la tímida personalidad de su hermana le avergonzara, pero si ella había progresado en su clan y frente a su padre, era por mostrarse más dura y fría ante situaciones extremas.

No podía permitir que el aprendiz del bufón de la aldea la debilitara, la hiciera más vulnerable a las sensaciones de su exterior. Ella debía conservar siempre la calma y jamás flaquear en sus sentimientos. Un shinobi tiene la mente fría y preparada para cualquier situación extrema. Sus estudios le dieron las armas para volverse más fuerte tanto mental como físicamente. No podía tirar todos esos años de esfuerzo a la borda por… por…

…_él. _

Sacudió su cabeza, quitando esos pensamientos de su mente.

_« ¡No pienses en esas cosas!»_

"Eh… b-bueno, yo… debo irme con mi equipo" Konohamaru la miró fijo, aumentando su nerviosismo. "Sabes que… cuentas conmigo…" Aquello último fue un susurro apresurado, y miró hacía el suelo al decirlo. "Nos v-vemos".

Se dio la vuelta, aún sintiéndose cohibida. La gente a su alrededor se dispersaba, y su equipo la buscaba a lo lejos. Pudo ver como su sensei se desesperaba ante la idea de haberla perdido. Seguramente se imaginaba el castigo que el patriarca de los Hyuuga recibiría si su pequeña hija había desaparecido. Aceleró sus pasos, para así llegar más rápido con sus compañeros, pero alguien había agarrado su muñeca. Su corazón se detuvo. Miró de reojo al chico Sarutobi, descubriendo como él mantenía la mirada en sus irises. El agarre en su mano era fuerte.

"Cuídate Hanabi-chan" Sin decir nada más, la soltó, caminando hacía Ebisu y sus compañeros.

Hanabi quiso encontrarle una explicación a los acelerados latidos de su corazón, pero sólo logró quedar mucho más confundida que antes.

-

-

-

-

Estaba en su cama, mirando ausente hacía el techo. Se encontraba exhausta. Hacía unas horas que había vuelto de su primera misión de rango A, y sus músculos aún temblaban por la adrenalina. Había dado batalla como nunca desde que empezó su entrenamiento ninja. Por más de que su cuerpo gritara que necesitaba un descanso, Hanabi se permitió sonreír feliz. Llegaría a enorgullecer a su clan. Principalmente a su padre. Él la reconocería como digna. Su sensei había quedado sorprendido por sus habilidades, al igual que sus compañeros. _'Mucho para sólo tener doce años'_ Fueron las palabras de su maestro. Su ego estaba por las nubes, debía admitirlo.

Una gran explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos. Hanabi se levantó, alarmado. La servidumbre corría de un lado para otro, y ella se percató del pánico que había en los ojos de éstos. Se apresuró en ir hacía la salida de su hogar, topándose con una de las sirvientas.

"¡Oye!" Gritó, tomándola de la muñeca. La muchacha la miró, pálida y con los ojos brillantes "¿Qué está sucediendo?" No había tiempo para los buenos modales. Tenía un presentimiento horrible en el estomago.

"¡Nos están atacando Hanabi-sama!" Pronunció la chica aterrada. La cara de la Hyuuga se desencajó, "¡Konoha está siendo invadida por Akatsuki!"

Antes de que la sirvienta dijera una palabra más, Hanabi la soltó y corrió hacía las afueras de los terrenos de los Hyuuga. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su mente estaba descontrolada. No era la primera vez que su aldea vivía algo como eso, ya que hacía un poco más de tres años la arena junto con Orochimaru y los ninjas del sonido se habían encargado de invadirlos. Pero en ese momento sentía algo desagradable. Su hermana. Su padre. Su familia. Sus amigos. Su equipo. Todos estaban en peligro.

_« ¡Deja de pensar en él! Es fuerte, ¡Seguro que estará bien!»_

Aún así, la ficticia imagen del cadáver del pequeño Sarutobi revoloteaba en su cabeza. Aquel escenario que había creado su imaginación sólo logró que su sangre se helara de terror. No debía entrar en crisis, debía conservar la calma. Era lo que Neji le diría en una situación como esa. La mansión Hyuuga era un revuelo, y nadie reparaba en que la menor de las herederas se estaba escapando del refugio que eran las tierras del clan. Necesitaba ir a la aldea y saber bien qué era lo que estaba pasando.

A cada paso que daba, chocaba contra algún aldeano desesperado por escapar. Las calles eran un caos, los niños lloraban, las mujeres gritaban con miedo y los hombres protegían a sus seres queridos de la forma que tuvieran a mano. Podía sentir el chakra de su hermana cerca de donde estaba. También localizó el de su padre. Pero su cerebro se detuvo al detectar el chakra de Konohamaru junto con otro demasiado potente. Por instinto, activó rápidamente su Byakuugan y dirigió su vista hacía donde sentía la esencia de su amigo.

Se paralizó ante lo que pudo captar. Un hombre con capa, con la cara repleta de _pierciengs_ y de un poder espeluznante tenía al castaño tomado del cuello y acorralado contra una pared. Estaba empleando una extraña técnica, que hacía que la esencia de vida de Konohamaru se disminuya. Sus piernas se movieron solas y comenzó a correr en esa dirección, ignorando todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Tenía miedo. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Quería gritar, pero su garganta se encontraba áspera y seca, y su pecho se retorcía salvajemente.

Sólo podía pensar en que él se encontraba en peligro. Luego nada importaba.

Imaginarlo muerto… como en sus pensamientos. No, no podía. Era mucho.

Con su barrera de sangre podía observar todo lo que pasaba. El Konohamaru que aquel hombre tenía atrapado era un clon de sombra. El verdadera había aparecido por detrás, sorprendiéndolo, con una técnica que Hanabi jamás había visto, pero que según podía distinguir con sus ojos, era muy poderosa. La técnica impactó sobre el enemigo, lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que choque contra una pared. Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad, y mucho más al darse cuenta de que estaba a solo unos metros de él. Ebisu, el sensei de Konohamaru, también estaba allí.

"Mi nombre es Sarutobi Konohamaru, ¡No lo olvides!" Gritó el castaño, con gesto triunfal. Cerca de él, Ebisu sonreía orgulloso por su alumno. Luego de un momento, las gafas negras del hombre se detuvieron en ella, que ya estaba en ese lugar, mirándolos con una mezcla de urgencia y alivio, a la vez que respiraba agitadamente.

"Hanabi-san…" Murmuró, atrayendo la atención de Konohamaru, quien se dio vuelta y lanzó una incrédula mirada. De inmediato, el ceño de Sarutobi se frunció considerablemente.

A tropezones, se colocó frente a ella y la miró, iracundo.

"¡Qué haces aquí Hanabi!" El hecho de que no usara el 'chan' demostraba cuan furioso estaba, "¡Deberías estar en algún lugar seguro! ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es peligr–?" Se calló, pasmado.

Hanabi había sonreído calidamente mientras él le gritaba, y con un impulso que le fue difícil de controlar, se abalanzó a él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos en un confortante abrazo. Apoyó con cuidado su mentón en el hombro del muchacho, que se encontraba atónito.

"Estás bien…" Le susurró al oído, con voz temblorosa "Estás bien…"

Y es que, él estaba vivo y a su lado.

Ya todo estaba en orden.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**ÓwÒ**

**¡Si! ¡Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre un crack!Pairing! Tengo que admitir que me enamoré del HanabixKonohamaru. Me parece tierna (¿Y a quién no se le pasó alguna vez ésta pareja por la cabeza? xD). Y al ver que sólo había 1 fic de ellos, me impulsó aún más para escribir. Era OneShoot, pero se me hizo laaaargo, y lo tue que cortar u.u; o sea que me iba a quedar bastante larguito. **

**¿OOC? No lo sé, son dos personajes que no aparecen mucho. Aunque les armé la personalidad guiandome por el instinto. A Konohamaru quise hacerlo parecido (casi igual, creo) a Naruto. Mientras tanto, Hanabi fue más complicada. Creo que lo que hice fue una mezcla de Hinata con Neji, poniendo aspectos de los dos para armar su cáracter. No se quejen conmigo, quejaros con Kishi, quien desperdicía tan buenos secundarios ¬¬. El detalle del diente de Konohamaru me pareció gracioso xD. Por si alguien nunca le prestó atención, en la primera temporada de Naruto, a Konohamaru le falta un diente, y me pareció bueno que haya sido Hanabi la responsable xD. **

**Espero que se haya entendido lo que escribí. Fue como un "detrás de escena" de los momentos de Naruto centrándome en el KonoHana (L). El último trazo habla de... _(¡ALERTA! Spoilers)_ la invación de Pein a Konoha (Manga 418 en adelante, creo Uowo) y la técnica poderosa de la que está hablando Hanabi es el Rasengan. Ya saben, ese que hizo Konohamaru owo. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y trataré de no tardar mucho para la segunda parte owo. **

**¡Besos! **


End file.
